Mudblood
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Pare e pense na ferida. x DRACO MALFOY/HERMIONE GRANGER x


**Sumário: **Pare e pense na ferida.

**Harry Potter não me pertence.**

**Essa fanfic não foi betada, então perdoe os erros, se houver.  
**

* * *

**Mudblood**

* * *

_You're sick of feeling numb_  
_ You're not the only one_  
_ I'll take you by the hand_  
_ And I'll show you a world that you can understand_  
_ This life is filled with hurt_  
_ When happiness doesn't work_  
_ Trust me and take my hand_  
_ When the lights go out you will understand_

Three Days Grace, "Pain"

* * *

_Mudblood_ dói como nenhuma ferida antes doeu. Dói mais que o beijo de Ron em Lavender, dói mais que a morte de Sirius, dói mais que a traição de Snape. Ela gostava de Snape. Ele era um péssimo professor, mas um ótimo mestre de poções, e ele provou ser um bom companheiro até matar Dumbledore. Claro, aquilo era tudo encenação – a parte do companheiro, óbvio, não a parte de que ele era um péssimo professor, mas um ótimo mestre de poções. Afinal, não se encena talento e ele era talentoso desde os tempos de Hogwarts, mas maquiavélico também com suas magias negras escritas–

–_Pare e pense na ferida_.

_Mudblood _queima como as risadas de Bellatrix, como suas bochechas queimaram quando Victor Krum a beijou, como as lágrimas queimaram seus olhos logo após ela queimar as memórias de seus pais com um feitiço. Seus pais estavam na Austrália – um lugar bonito, mas muito quente. Ela gostava dos cangurus e dos coalas, mas tinha problemas com animais. Eles pareciam não gostar dela. Menos Bichano. Ah, Bichano. Ele _a amava_. De alguma forma, ele gostava dos cabelos dela como eram, porque adorava brincar com eles. Adorava também correr atrás de Perebas. Perebas que na verdade era Rabicho. Quem podia esperar? Ela não, mas até aí ela tinha 13 anos e só sabia que Remus Lupin era um lobisomem. Um bom lobisomem, menos em dias de lua cheia. Sirius os salvara naquele dia. Deuses, Sirius estava–

–_Pare e pense na ferida._

Certo, a ferida. _Mudblood_ coça como seus cabelos roçam seu nariz, como os pêlos de gato coçavam em seu corpo quando ela se transformou no gato de Millicent Bulstrode, como os óculos de Harry coçavam no início de seu nariz quando ela se transformou nele, poucos meses atrás. _Harry_. Harry ainda está ali. Harry sempre esteve ali. Mais que Ron, mais que Luna, mais que Ginny, mais que qualquer outro. Harry sempre esteve com ela, mesmo que ele tivesse sido ignorante no início, assim como Ron. Ron _nunca_ estava ali. Não para ela, pelo menos. Ela gostava dele, gostava dele desde o terceiro ano, por razões que nem ela sabe. Ela deve ter gostado de Harry também, um pouco depois, mas Ron sempre estivera com ela em seu coração – mesmo que nunca estivesse em lugar nenhum para ela. Era sempre Harry, Harry, Harry e ela sabe que é assim com ela também. Ela está sempre ali para Harry, porque Harry precisa dela tanto quanto precisa de Ron; talvez um pouco mais. Porque Ron o abandonou tantas vezes, por culpa de um–

–_Pare e pense na ferida._

_Mudblood _é uma ferida que se tornará uma cicatriz, ela tem certeza. Uma cicatriz tão feia quanto o raio na testa de Harry; tão feia quanto o rosto de Bill; quanto o rosto de Remus. Tão terrível quanto a dor que foi caminhar por aquela longa rua australiana, com medo de olhar para trás e ver que ela não tinha mais lugar para correr quando estivesse apavorada – um lugar que não fosse feito de lutas e mortes e guerra. Mas ela está acostumada com cicatrizes. Digo, ela não tem muitas cicatrizes porque sempre foi uma menina segura de si e que sabia de seus limites físicos, e que também nunca gostou de sair e correr e subir em árvores. Agora, as cicatrizes do coração, da mente, essas sempre foram suas melhores amigas. Porque era _tão_ fácil tê-las. Tão fácil senti-las rasgando sua pele e não deixar vestígio. Tão fácil quanto se olhar no espelho e ver um monte de cabelos e, por detrás dos fios grossos, uma menina com dentes muito grandes e separados. Ou que é tão fácil quanto se lembrar das risadas dos Slytherin, as vezes compartilhadas por Ravenclaws e Hufflepuffs e – quem ela quer enganar? – até mesmo de alguns Gryffindor. Ou tão fácil quanto o fato de que Krum nunca iria amá-la de verdade, nem Ron, e talvez a única pessoa que _pudesse_ amá-la de verdade fosse Harry, mas ele nunca a veria como uma mulher de verdade e havia Ginny, havia Cho, havia garotas bonitas de verdade. Tão bonitas quanto Lavender ou Fleur ou–

–_Pare e pense na ferida._

_Mudblood_, não as outras. Mas é difícil não pensar nelas. Em todas as feridas. No tom de voz de Harry e de Ron antes de eles serem amigos dela; da maneira como todo o resto de Hogwarts falava com ela ou sobre ela dessa mesma maneira. É difícil não pensar nas risadas de Malfoy, no soco que deu nele, nas piadinhas de Parkinson, no rosto cheio de asco de Greengrass, nos olhos de Zabini que brilhavam como se ela fosse uma _coisa_ muito engraçada. É difícil não pensar nas vezes em que ela se trancou no banheiro, antes mesmo de Hogwarts, e chorou até não poder mais, apenas para sair de lá com os olhos vermelhos, mas o orgulho intacto. É difícil não pensar nas vezes em que ela desejou ser bonita e burra ao invés de inteligente e _feia_. Harry sempre diz que ela é linda, mas Harry também não é lá muito atraente – não como Ron. E ela não pensou nisso. Não pensou. Não pensou. Ela não pensa nisso. É sua mente delirando e–

–_Pare e pense na ferida._

_Mudblood_ ainda está lá, o sangue brilhando e escorrendo como se fossem lágrimas – suas lágrimas, de seu sangue, de sua existência – e nada no mundo parece tão triste quanto aquele momento. Ela se sente pequena e burra e inferior, exatamente como _mudblood_ deveriam se sentir, na opinião de Voldemort e Bellatriz e provavelmente de Malfoy. Malfoy que ela não consegue ver. Ele, que está no escuro, longe da lareira, encostado em uma parede, sua silhueta dançando com as chamas, seu rosto encoberto pelas mãos e pelo escuro. E ela sente raiva. Muita raiva. Raiva porque não é _justo_ ele se esconder. Ele deveria estar ali, encarando-a nos olhos, rindo dela, fazendo o que ele sempre fez. Draco Malfoy é fraco, ela sempre soube, mas poderia ter um pouco de dignidade. Poderia fazer como a mãe dele, escondida em sua frieza, em seu conto de fadas pessoal, ou seu pai, que não sabe o que sentir – mais ou menos como ela própria. Sente vontade de rir. Porque nada seria mais engraçado que dizer a Lucius Malfoy que ela consegue compreender a sua confusão. Ela também está–

–_Pare e pense na–_

–_Pare e pense em Draco._

(_por um momento apenas_)

Ela sente raiva e depois sente vontade de rir e agora tem compaixão. Ora, como não sentir compaixão? Como não sentir-se mal com um menino que teve de crescer muito rápido, que sempre se viu como um adulto, e que de repente notou que a hora de brincar acabou? Que ele perdeu seu ingresso para fazer amigos e tudo o que ele tem agora é uma cicatriz que queima e avisa que é hora de matar? Como não sentir-se mal por um menino da sua idade que fez de tudo para ajudar a família sem nem saber levar um soco de uma garota de treze anos sem ameaçar falar a seu pai? Como não sentir... Compaixão? Pena? Esperança? O que é que ela está sentindo agora? Por que tudo o que ela sente por Draco é sempre tão confuso? Não que ela sinta muitas coisas por ele, mas antes ela não sabia se sentia raiva ou asco ou pena ou se achava engraçado o fato de que ele não sabia o quão patético ele era. É tão irritante _não saber alguma coisa_. Porque ela sabe que gosta de Ron, ela sabe que ama Harry, ela sabe que sente falta dos pais, ela sabe que tem medo por Ginny, ela sabe que sente admiração por Neville, mas ela não sabe o que sente por Draco Malfoy. Ela não consegue saber por que ele lhe dá tantas, mas tantas emoções e nenhuma delas são positivas. Nenhuma delas lhe traz felicidade. Nenhuma delas–

–_Pare e pense na fe_–

–_No passado. Pare e pense no passado._

_Mudblood_ a faz lembrar-se de antes de ser uma bruxa e depois de saber que era uma. Minutos antes da seleção de casas. De ela conhecer Harry e Ron apropriadamente. Havia um menino de cabelos loiros jogados para trás com gel e ele estava do outro lado do salão especial. Ele falava com dois garotos altos e de aparência estúpida, com um sorriso no rosto. Ela o notou porque até de longe era possível perceber seus olhos. _Ele tem olhos bonitos_, foi o que ela pensou quando os viu. Olhos de um tom certo de cinza; nem muito escuro ou muito claro. Olhos _mágicos_ para alguém de rosto pouco agradável. Olhos que logo passam a encará-la quando ele a notou. Ela deu um sorriso pequeno e levantou-lhe a mão, acenando-lhe brevemente. Ele retribuiu o gesto, de um jeito meio descuidado, sem saber se podia ou não – sem saber o que ela era ou não – e o sorriso dela apenas aumentou, fazendo-o corar levemente. Ela podia se imaginar indo até ele, falando com ele, ficando amiga dele, conhecendo mais sobre ele, _apaixonando-se _por ele. Porque meninas pensam nisso e, por mais que tivesse outras coisas em mente, apaixonar-se por ele em um futuro distante a acalmou o suficiente para pensar direito. Para pensar que estava no lugar certo, fazendo a coisa certa. Os dois continuaram a se encarar e ela começou a se aproximar dele, cautelosamente, como se isso fosse assustá-lo. Estava indo tão bem, tão bem. Estava tão perto, tão próxima de dizer _olá, meu nome é Hermione, e o seu?_, até a aparição de Professora McGonagall, que os levou dali. Antes de a acompanharem, entretanto, os dois se encararam. E ela viu que ele tinha olhos cinza, bonitos. Mas feitos para a tristeza. E ela não entendeu por quê–

–_Pare e pense na feri_–

_Mudblood _dói, queima, coça. Tornar-se-á uma cicatriz que a lembrará de quem ela é e de quem ela nunca foi – uma menina _bonita –_ e que vai lhe trazer inúmeras lembranças. _Mudblood_ a faz chorar, as lágrimas caindo como seu próprio sangue, as lembranças fluindo da mesma maneira também, as emoções diferentes para com Draco obscurecendo seu modo de ver o mundo. _Mudblood_ muda sua vida em oito cortes limpos e rápidos, junto de risadas e frieza e meninos encolhidos no escu–

–_Pare e pense na ferida_.

_Mudblood_ continua ali, mudando sua vida, mas Draco Malfoy se aproxima lentamente, a varinha em pulso, engolindo em seco várias vezes. A cicatriz está ardendo, a tatuagem parece arder também, e há chamas em seus olhos. Ele é uma cobra e ataca por trás. Ele estende a mão em direção a Bellatrix, ocupada demais em rir de Hermione e do mundo e–

–_Pare de pensar._

(não há ferida, há apenas tons aguados ardendo em chamas, em olhos cinzas que eram bonitos, mas que foram feitos para a tristeza.

e varinha em punhos. pronto para atacar Bellatr–

Harry e Ron atacam antes).

* * *

**N/A.: **Nada a dizer, realmente, além do fato de que eu praticamente pari essa fanfic. Eu tinha uma ideia na cabeça, mas ela nunca parecia funcionar. Acho que tenho quatro ou cinco arquivos com a mesma imagem (_Hermione indo falar com Draco antes da seleção das Casas_) e essa foi a única que funcionou. Foi um sufoco e um alívio e acho que é por isso que eu gosto bastante dessa fanfic; deu certo, no fim. Eu acho. Foi feita para um challenge na DracoHermione, e tirou prata,, mas foi há tanto tempo que eu nem me lembro mais exatamente o que eu fiz ou o que usei. Ou o nome do challenge ahahaha, sou fail!

Enfim, quando eu entrar no 6v de novo (_porque eu vou, um dia_), eu arrumo aqui direito.

**Reviews?**


End file.
